


Life Choices

by HokkyokuNoOokami



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkyokuNoOokami/pseuds/HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Trauma made Alucard having a trust issue. However, an intruder came to his territory and made his day a little better with his existence. Would the Dhampir managed to fix his problem? Or would he stay unfix?-From Netflix TV Show, after season 3 episode 10-
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post my work in here, so I didn't really understand what the note use for (Tho I still use it lol)  
> I have already watched the anime like years ago, until the boredom of being inside the house hit me hard lul! And my fandom was running out story I like. The idea of the story popped up after I accidentally read a fic of this fandom. Oh yeah, this vampire business is still hot in my blood (My recent stories were about vampire, so well… why not?) and this particular poor lonely blond had to be pampered imo.  
> Sorry for the mess up grammar and all. Welcoming those who want to beta the story or me ;D  
> Enough blabbering, enjoy~  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the idea of the story itself.  
> Warning : Yaoi! BxB! OC X Alucard/Adrian Tepes! OOC-ness at it best. Uke Adrian.

**Life Choices : Part I**

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** *

“Dammit!” He cursed under his uneven breath, leaning on the huge tree behind him, he put pressure to his right abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. It was still oozing blood, and he didn’t like that. It was dangerous, even for him. Other creature might be able to track him down and he might not survive battling war another round. He reached into the dark forest with only his sheer will to live. Even a were-wolf like him couldn’t win a war against an army of vampires. Fuckin blood sucker!

A young man he was. Black messy hair, with his bangs eating half of his right face, only his left eye was visible, a beautiful night orb. A harmony with his features. With his tall and lean body, he was able to leapt through the forest, despite the annoying wound in his abdomen. His black tail was keeping him steady while he ran, and his black wolf-ears on his head were perking up in alert to alarm him any sort of incoming danger. His lower part was in his were-wolf form. Nimble legs brought him reach his destination faster than anybody could.

Speaking of war..., he was a single fighter against thousands of them. He got news that a vampire horde was marching to Braila. There were thousands of them combined with night creature. At first, he wanted only to spy on them, not wanting to fight against them. Only a mad man would go war against thousands single-handed. Yet, a fuckin night creature seemed to be control by the vampires discovered him, making ruckus he didn’t plan to. It didn’t take long for other to join their battle. His last resort was to fight the horde by himself. He was already in a pinch.

Adding salt to his wound, that bitch joined his battle. That huge built woman vampire was the one who managed to wound him critically he had to retreat, though he managed to injure her too. Not much, but it was enough for him to give him chance to run off. Luckily for him, his escape chance was getting bigger when those greedy humans filled with greed broke war against their own kin. He retreated to preserve himself, readying for the next battle if his fate leaded him to. He couldn’t afford to lose for useless thing like that.

Here he was, in the thick dark forest of nowhere, trying to even his own breath, he sat down exhausted. He was covered in scars and dirt. His dark grey sleeveless short robe was torn, covered with his own blood, the tight garment under his robe covered in dust, blood and his sweat. His tight armored black pants were clinging uncomfortably on his legs. His shoes were long gone, not that he was bothered by that. His paws were enough protection through his journey anyway. However, his abdomen was what bugging him most. It was burning like hell. He couldn’t heal as much as he usually could because of lacking energy. He coughed a good amount of blood, after some minutes of resting, He managed to even his own breath.

His throat was burning from his journey without decent food nor water. Though, he reached the place, following his nose and sharp ears towards the sound of flowing river and something else. A voice. A whispering voice that leaded him there.

He looked for something, sniffing the air and shifted himself into his full wolf form. A pure black wolf. His bang was gone and mismatched eyes were now visible. The left one was as dark as night while the other was shining as bright as moon, a golden colored orb.

He wandered around, following his hearing to the sound of flowing water. He reached the river in no time. He didn’t waste his time to quench his thirst from the river, taking big gulp as he down the refreshing water. Night was a good time to hunt, but not with this hammering pain in his abdomen. After another ten minutes of enjoying the peaceful of the dark forest, he roamed around, trying his luck to find any food available to fill his now growling stomach. Too bad nothing was around. But then his nose sniffed something. Something terrible, filled with unpleasant reek, something… rotten. At first, he didn’t want to search for the source of that horrible smell, but his curiosity won over him. He proceeded with full cautions, to the smell. It was at the end of the forest. He could see a castle ruin. Moon shone upon it, making the fortress radiate with eeriness, though the architecture itself was breathtaking.

He hitched.

He knew that fortress.

Hell, everybody knew that!

It was Dracula’s castle.

He knew Dracula was dead, the news had been all over the night world, and the castle was supposed to be empty.

But something was not right.

There were two stakes in front of it. And the smell was assaulting his sharp senses intensely.

He squinted his eyes, and took three steps forward before retreating five steps backwards.

Urgh! That was sick! Who the hell wanted to decorate their lawn with rotten human bodies? The new owner of the place shared the same insanity with the previous one. As hungry as he was, in front of rotten dead humans, he lost his appetite.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Like any other days, he started his day from the river. Taking a fish from it, before they went back to their nest. He then continued to take some fruits and vegetables, wanting to garnish his everyday food. Not that he was looking forward to it, but keeping his basic needs, he needed to do it every single day, to keep him alive, but not truly living. He needed to live, protecting his precious memento from his father and a promise to his friend. To protect the palace and made it into his new home.

Yet, it also bore a new agony for him. Exactly a month ago, his loneliness consumed him, letting his guard down, nearly killed him. He killed what he once adored and staked what’s left to remind him of how live worked. It was harsh, it was cruel yet it was tempting and full of sweet traps. That was why he couldn’t let his guard down, he couldn’t trust people. Everybody wanted him dead, everybody was his enemies. Yet, deep inside he was dying from loneliness.

He was stuck in the past, unable to move forward.

Being a dhampir he started his day around evening, before the sun went down, so he could still enjoy the warm rays, yet didn’t have to go through the blazing heat. It wasn’t that he can’t be in the sun, he just.. didn’t like it. He gazed onto the sunset. It was beautiful, yet filled with sorrow and solemn. Was it because his devoid heart he couldn’t feel for anything? Or was it because the sunset was such a melancholy bastard? He couldn’t tell. Even with having a massive library, he couldn’t get the answer for the question in his heart.

He inhaled the fresh air and his nose picked up something. Something new. Something with… blood. He jolted and quickly made his sense sharper. He looked around, yet nothing seemed suspicious, except…

Blood trails.

He saw stained of blood near the river, it wasn’t much but the owner must be careless to left mark like this. Carefully he touched the trail. It was already dried. He clicked his tongue, not pleasant with the incoming unknown. An intruder.

He wanted to shoo the intruder away, but being spied without having any sign from the spy, he didn’t have much option. He decided to go back to his dull fortress. With his new decoration, nobody wanted to come close to it, would they? The sign was clear anyway. Do not enter, danger of death. Abandon all hope.

Only lunatic would ignore the sign.

However, upon reaching the end of the forest towards his palace, he saw another blood trail. He frowned and touched the stain on the ground. It was the same as before, it was dried.

[Was it from the yesterday? Why didn’t I sense it? Night creature? Beast?] he thought, yet he chose not to chase him off. He would be gone before he even realized.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He was catching his breath after the blond vampire gone. The second that blond realized his blood trailed, his heart felt like exploding. He was in no state to be able to protect himself from a mere night creature, else a vampire whom exuding great power. He would gladly take him over in any other circumstance, but not now. And not tomorrow if this wound didn’t heal. It was already stop oozing blood yet it was still stung like bitch. That bulky vampire sure did something with her claws. Even though, wound from vampire did heal differently from others, it didn’t work like this. It was too slow and it had been already three days since that messed up battle.

“Not my lucky day.” He mumbled, in relief after the vampire decided to go back to-, “so that’s him.. The lunatic who live in the castle.”

The were-wolf appeared from his hiding place, on one of strong branches, not far from the river where the blond took water and fish from it.

“Well, for now… let’s fix myself.” He stretched his body before greedily drink from the river with his hands. The he sniffed the air around, and started to hunt for food. He heard a movement and a rabbit hopped from nowhere. He grinned.

“Well… Not your lucky day.” Then he leapt as fast before the rabbit managed to run away.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

It had been another two days after he found the blood trail, yet the intruder presence was getting stronger around the river. He didn’t go, on the contrary he settled in, did he? Ungrateful bastard!

Alucard took things he needed as like every other day and left the place indifferently. However, this time he didn’t go back to his castle. He hid his presence and stay near the river, watching his surroundings.

A huge black dog jumped down from nowhere then stretched his body, though he stumbled quite ungracefully upon reaching the ground. It seemed to stop for some seconds, licked his belly, whimpered before drank from the river. After that he sat by the river bank and licked his stomach again.

[Was he the one who made the blood trail? What a huge dog… wait!! Th- that’s a wolf!!] Alucard golden eyes widen, realizing the intruder. [What’s a wolf doing here?] His suspicion was getting stronger and stronger.

He flicked his finger, summoning his long sword.

Then everything moved in blink.

Seconds after his swords flew towards him, the wolf jolted up and readied his stance. So did Alucard who was already leaping towards it. The long sword was now a mere inch from the wolf forehead. It was growling dangerously but, that didn’t scare him.

“What are you doing in my territory?” he asked poisonously. The wolf snarled at him, baring his fangs as if it was trying to warn him not to do anything reckless. He hefted and showed it that it wasn’t the only one who had fangs. Damn dog!

“You may leave before I decide to kill you.” Alucard tried again. It reacted. His snarls turned into growls, his once perked ears were now half towards his back, his fangs were not disappeared yet not as plain as before. Alucard took that as a good sign of retreat yet he made a mistake. The wolf didn’t back away. He stood still.

Suddenly he swayed, then collapsed to the ground without warning.

And the vampire was left dumbfounded.

“...-Huh?”

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

By the time he opened his eyes, it was mostly because of the rude sunrays, perturbing his slumber. He whined groggily, feeling the sting was still lingering on his abdomen. Mechanically, he moved his face towards it, wanting to sooth it even only for a bit. That was when he felt a fresh bandage on it. Wrapped around his fury torso, it covered his unhealed wound. He moved sluggishly, feeling a comfortable bed under him. Uhh? Bed? Where was he again?

He jerked in alert, then heard a rattling chain. He looked around and found his hind legs had been chained one on to another, disabling him to move freely. He twitched in annoyed. Who the hell did this? Indeed, he was being treated but what’s with the chain? Why would he be chained? He didn’t have any intention to do anything… except to defend himself if situation called for. He was thinking of turning back into his original form, when suddenly the door swung open.

“I see you awake.” Said the voice. Deep and cold yet somewhat somber. The black wolf quickly turned his attention to the voice. It was him.

The blond vampire.

His eternal enemy.

Luckily, he didn’t switch back into his original form, else it would break another battle he would surely die. Wolf could be found anywhere in the forest, but not were-wolf he supposed. The wolf growled as if he was answering his words before.

“What are you?” The blond voiced his mind again, still stuck on the door. His tall lanky body was leaning one side to the door, his arms crossing in front of his chest. He growled again, this time more like snarl, while making a move, rattling the chain on his hind legs.  
“You’re staying like that unless you opted to die.” The wolf squinted, groaned then slumped back to the bed, giving the vampire his back. His ears were hanging low.  
“… You understand what I’m saying?” the blond asked again, amused after seeing what he saw. His ears perked up, then he let out another soft growl.

Of course, he understood him, he was clearly talking to him, though the wolf didn’t have any intention of giving him a clue of what his original form was.

“You aren’t afraid of me?”  
He wagged his tail wantonly.  
“You are one strange wolf, you know.”  
He ignored the blond.  
“Well, knowing that you don’t want to die right away, I just came to give you water and food.” He explained, moving closer to the night stand. He then put the things he brought on top of the table and left without saying anything. The wolf chose to stay still, though he was eying all of his movement in alert.  
Before the door shut behind him, he let out a bark.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Never he encountered anything like that strange wolf. It was clearly understood what he asked him about, answered through his voice though it came out as barks and growls. He wondered whether the wolf possessed an ability to speak at all. He might be able to accompany him… wait.. was it wise to choose that path? Trying a new companion? He gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted someone to be beside him, he didn’t feel like being betrayed again. Visible wound might heal, but not the invisible one. A fresh one that had been inflicted a month ago.

He made his decision. He knew he had to do it. It was the right thing to do.

Alucard pushed the door towards the library and chose to stay there, spending his day with knowledge his father left him with.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The food wasn’t the best, the water wasn’t as refreshing yet, he gulped everything down with much gusto. After licked the dish clean, he jumped down the bed, tripped in the process because of the chain on his hind legs, and gazed down the building through the window. It was such a nice day with the sun high in the sky. Blue vast sky adorned with white fluffy clouds chasing around being pushed by the wind. The dark thick forest was looking peaceful and serene, which he didn’t realize it before because he was busy hiding from danger. He too was a night creature. Daylight wasn’t his best element yet all of his enemies were also lively at night. Oh, not all his enemies were night creature. He knew other enemies in the day, the most irrational of them, human.

He sighed.

Speaking of irrational… Was the vampire who gave him food and place to rest, who treated his wound was also a lunatic one? He thought it twice now. Maybe.. Just maybe.. he had his reason with the decoration in front of his castle. Afterall, that were human. Logic they might have, irrational if you tried to reason with them. Well, maybe not all them were, but up until now, those he met were. Mostly if not all.

He moved around the room, but it was so fucking hard with the jingling on his legs. He was so irritated, yet he couldn’t do much with chain on his leg. Uh oh.. wait, he could actually break it easily with his power but that would arise a suspicion on him. He had to wait at least until his wound healed then he would roam around the world as before, searching his longing.

The wolf was sure she used poison on her claw, but what kind of poison he didn’t know. It wasn’t the usual drug the vampire use, it was something more poisonous… something much lethal. Was it cursed? If it was, he needed to know how to cure this, or he would surely meet his doom.

If his nose didn’t fail him, he could sniff the smell of books, a hell lot of them. He could sneak when that vampire didn’t notice to do his research. He would be sleeping in the day, wouldn’t he? So now it’s his time.

He dragged his chained legs to the door and stood with them, he pulled the handle down and slipped out the room. It was cold and dark. Such a huge castle didn’t have enough window to give enough light inside. It didn’t bother him though, his pupils were already dilated in the dark and see his surroundings without trouble. It was humongous and the werewolf had never been inside a palace at all. He was completely astonished in the grandiose building. He sniffed the air, trying to track the vampire smell, and moving to the opposite way from the source. He was half walking half dragging his legs around the place, searching for the thing he needed. His ears perked up in high alert to ready himself from whatever he had to encounter.

However, after wandering around for an hour or so, he couldn’t – yet – to find anything. He peeked outside through the window to estimate the time. Should he continue his searching? Should he be back now? He picked the latter.

He didn’t want to strain his wound too much in after all. He would continue his journey tomorrow. When the sun was high again in the sky.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He closed the book on his lap. His neck was stiff from long hour reading. He realized his room was getting dark, showing his day had already began. He sat up and cracked his neck. Enough book for the day, he had to start his day.

He returned the book to its respective place then went out the room. it was dark as it usually was but then again, something was different than the usual. He looked his surrounding and found nothing was odd. He focused on his hearing sense. He could only hear wind was blowing softly. He inhaled some air, that’s when he caught what made him uneasy. It was its smell. It seemed his guest was running around his place, with his legs bind. Troublesome. It might want some warnings.

He hefted and left where he stood towards one of the guest rooms which was now occupant.

Let this be its first and last warning.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO To Be Continued HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have the thing to babble on, so… let's start!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the idea of the story itself.  
> Warning : Yaoi! BxB! Alucard/Adrian Tepes X OC! OOC-ness at it best.  
> -From Netflix TV Show, after season 3 episode 10

**Life Choices : Part II**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

_He hefted and left where he stood towards one of the guest rooms which was now occupant. Let this be his first and last warning._

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He was looking for the best position to lay down on the bed wanting to relax, when the door suddenly swung open, revealing the blond vampire with his pale skin. His face was flat with no emotion yet, the wolf had hunch something was going to happened.

He faced the master of the palace he was resting in, and kept his silence.

“Where did you go?” He asked, not trying to mask his irked voice.  
He tilted his head to the left, wagged his tail, playing innocent.  
“What do you want?”  
He blinked, and seemed to be in a deep thought. Then he moved slowly, licking his bandaged wound.  
“You want to heal yourself?”  
He barked once.  
“I have no obligation to do that.”  
He whined, hanging his ears down, looking dejected.  
Alucard sighed. He once treated the wound without thinking of the consequences. He couldn’t stop halfway, could he? His mother would lecture him for that.  
“What’s with your wound?” he frowned then change his question, “Did you came here two days ago?”  
It shook its head.  
“Three days?” He got a nod.  
“That meant, your wound wasn’t healing?” It nodded again.

He put his hand under his chin, thinking. It did seem a little odd when he treated its wound. The wound indeed looked like scar and it was a clean cut. It wasn’t that deep but the flesh around the wound was darker than the rest. Either the weapon was poisoned or the attacker was a night creature.

“Let me look at it again.” He said in the end. One of the wolf eyes was curving up if he didn’t see that wrong. Then again, he just realized those mismatched orbs the wolf had. A shinning golden on his right, and an enigmatic night on his left. And the wolf itself was beautiful. He was a sturdy built and covered in jet black fur. He resembled the night itself. Dark, calm, intriguing.

The wolf plopped down on the bed. The sound of his rattling chain what jerked Alucard from his thought. It seemed… he agreed. The vampire hefted in irritation. Fine!

“Once you’ve fixed, leave my territory as fast!” He said then left the room. The wolf eyed him then put his head on his own paws, laying down, before he tried to lick his bandage again.

Another five minutes, Alucard was back with some medical kits with him. The wolf spared him a glance but letting him came near to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly working on his injury. He winced when the vampire took off the bandage off him. It really didn’t heal even after some ointment he put on it. He growled.

“I’ll take a sample. It will be hurt a bit.” He felt the wolf sighed but he didn’t move much. He then continued his work.

[Dammit! Hurt a bit? It hurt like hell!] he thought after Alucard managed to take sample of his blood from the wound. He held his control not to bite the hand which was poking his wound. He knew the vampire didn’t mean to, but still… that stung!

After cleaned the wound carefully, he put other herbs he had mixed onto the wound and wrapped a fresh bandage around the beast torso.

“Try to drink a lot… I’ll prepare that for you. And stop wandering around my castle.” He ordered, getting another whine as a response. Without saying another word, the blond left him in silence.

[He is surprisingly nice.]

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The next evening, Alucard was checking the sample of the beast’s blood that he ran yesterday. Indeed, it was poison. The thing was the poison type itself. He thought he had read about this poison somewhere, though he couldn’t remember exactly where it was. He was in a deep thought until his sharp hearing caught some commotions outside.

[Damn dog.] He groaned. He moved toward his guest’s chamber in a flash of red, noticing the door was opened. He found the wolf at the door, crawling helplessly, whimpering in pain.

“What are you doing?” he asked, though he picked it up and noticed its temperature was higher than yesterday. He moved it to the bed, where he saw blood was all over it.

“What the-…” he quickly checked on the beast and found out that the bandage was already drenched from its blood. “What did you do?”

It whimpered softly. It seemed exhausted.

“Dammit… how should I communicate with this thing…”  
“As… usual?”  
“Yeah.. except tha-!!! YOU TALK!!” the vampire yelped and moved back in high alert.  
“Serious-…ly? A vampire afraid-.. of a talking wolf?”  
“Well, that’s not the point. What are you?”  
“… A werewolf…”  
“Why are you here?”  
“… You brought me to your place?.. can-… stop talk-ing? I…” He slurred, then wheezing unable to continue to their conversation.  
“How do you feel?”  
“…Lik-e dying?”  
“I bet you do. How did you get the wound?”  
“…. Ssis.. Vampire sisters. They- march.. to Braila. I checked them… ambushed.. Fought - … ran….” Trying his best to sound his story, though it came out like shit, even a child could make story better than him. He was unable to fight the threatening sleepiness in him.  
“Vampire sisters? Carmilla? I get it. Wait, I’ll give you painkiller.” The vampire disappeared as quick as he came, then back in no time.

“Drink this.” Alucard said, touching the beast nose to keep him awake, he put something in his mouth. He didn’t even argue back when the vampire asked him to down whatever he put in his mouth. In this state, he would be dead anyway.

His breath was still uneven when the vampire worked with the wound. The shallow cut he saw yesterday was getting horrible when he checked on it. The wound now re-opening and deeper, oozing darken blood. If what he guessed was right, this would be a race against time. And how many days he said he got the wound again? It might be futile, yet his instinct asked him to try. It might be because of what his mother had taught him. His mother influence sure was great on him.

The blond dipped a towel into a bowl of disinfectant and wringed it damp. Carefully he wiped around the wound area, making the wolf flinched in action. He gave some pets so the beast didn’t trash too much. He beat another herbs, mixed it with a bit of pain killer and smeared it on the wound. Although, he tried his best to do it deftly, the wolf winced and growled in the whole process.

Fortunately, when he wrapped the bandage after all the struggles, the ragged breath was growing calmer and the wolf was feeling better. His breathing was rhythmically, and he was already sleeping from exhaustion.

[And he sleeps while I’m working here… damn dog.] He thought though he couldn’t hold on a smile flourishing on his face. Without he realized, he gave the wolf another stroke before leaving the room to continue his research. He was more determined than ever.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He didn’t get enough sleep. He couldn’t! Not with the sting on his abdomen eating him alive. He was whining deliriously the whole time, until a cold hand stroked his fur, trying to calm him down. It was so nice, he drifted into a deep slumber for a good fifteen minutes until the gnawing pain resurfaced again. He jerked open his eyes, just to squint it shut again, suppressing the pain. Painful growls slipped out his muzzle, while curling to press the wound.

[The pain interval seemed getting shorter and it’s worry some.] The blond thought, scratching the wolf’s head, trying to ease the pain. [Just wait for a little more, damn dog. It will be done in no time.]

He stood off the bed, wanting to change the nearly empty bowl of water, when suddenly his hand brushed by the wolf’s tail. He glanced down to meet those mismatched beautiful orbs,

“Stay…” the wolf said, nearly begging.  
“I have to refill your empty water.” He answered, leaving the wolf alone. But it didn’t take him too long to be back with the black wolf.  
“You’re being poisoned if you were unaware.”  
“… I -knew..”  
“The poison wasn’t quite well-known even in vampire world.”  
“… Ooh…” was only his answered before wincing from the pain.  
“And it seemed it’s already deep in your system. I’m afraid I too can’t fix you.”  
“It doesn’t matter… now. Won’t you… stroke, me…?” he asked.  
“Why?” He asked back, didn’t understand why he asked for what he ask, yet he moved his hand to give what he wanted.  
“Your hand… is nice.” The wolf said, snuggling deeper into his cold hand.  
“I don’t have warmth like you have.”  
“I need… your- cold…ness…” his mumbled grew softer before he succumbed fully into the darkness that consumed him.  
[… need my coldness? That’s the first time someone ever said that to me…] The blond thought in awe. He was still stroking it even after the wolf seemed deep in his slumber for several minutes, before he decided to leave to finish his work.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“What a lucky bastard.” He grinned finishing his work.

Alucard managed to detect the poison that had been eating the wolf. It only had five more days if it didn’t get the neutralizer. The thing was the poison was quite rare and hard to obtain yet, his mother’s safe keep had all kind of rare herbs that made it able to make the antidote itself. If that didn’t count as luck, he had no idea what did.

He put the mixed mixture in a glass vial. Then prepared other thing he might need to bring to the wolf. Silvery light came through the window, illuminating his pale hands. He stopped for a while to enjoy the dazzling moon. The vampire opened his window, inviting the silvery glimmer, illuminating his room, bathing in it glows.

“Full moon… I bet he also enjoy the gleam.” He mumbled, thinking of the new habitant in the other room. He breathed in the chilly air, savoring the piercing coldness.

Wait a second….

[Wolf and full moon?] The idea suddenly crossed in his mind. [That impossible, right?]

It was not.

He heard a howl. A long howl.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Go away, you monster!” the woman said terrified.  
“Bu-.. but I’m..” he tried to defend himself.  
“You’re not Archie! You’re not our dog! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!” she shouted again, while biting him with a broom. He was sobbing but he didn’t fight back.  
“I HAVE TO KILL IT! I HAVE TO KILL THE MONSTER!!” the man exclaimed with a kitchen knife in his hand. He terrified. He was trembling in fear. His ears flat backed to his head, his tail was curled in between his legs, he was crying.  
“MOMMY! DADDY! THAT’S ARCHIE!! ARCHIE TURNED INTO HUMAN!”  
“DON’T COME NEAR IT! IT’S A MONSTER!” she quickly pulled his son from the boy with ears and tail.  
“MOVE SON! I HAVE TO KILL THE MONSTER!”  
“I’m not a monster…” he sobbed, still trying to reason with them. Yet he was pushed and pinned down on the ground. The man – his owner – was bigger than his little body.  
“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD US BEFORE YOU EAT US. DIDN’T YOU?!! DIE MONSTER!!” The man’s knife was already high in the air. His knife glinted with moon’s light, ready to pierce his neck.

He jerked open his eyes.

He looked around. He was still in the room the vampire left him in. He saw his own paw, still trembling from the bad dream.

[Fucking dream!] he chided angrily. Sluggishly he moved to the night stand, hydrating his dried throat.

He managed to rest for roughly half an hour after the vampire left the room. Until the bad dream waken him up not in a pleasant way.

[Why that dream again…?] He thought to himself. It was hundred years ago and it rarely kindle as dream anymore. After all these years, why now?

He tried to jump down the bed. When suddenly the excruciating pain striking - not only his torso yet, this time also in his chest. It was so bad he was forced to collapse back to the bed.

[What- the… hell… what the…. ] he thought panicking. It was hurt, it was so much painful. But the pain seemed familiar. Abruptly he looked up to the sky through the window. The pale beauty was smiling upon him.

“No, shit….” He mumbled, stunned on his place.

The moon was calling him. His heart was beating faster, his mismatched orbs glowing brighter, his fangs grew longer. He was changing into another form.

He couldn’t hold back a howl.

A deep long howl.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Alucard moved in a flash, when he needed to, or when he wanted to. This time it was both. He reached in front of the room and quickly pulled down the handle.

“Wh-… You!!”

Before him was a fine young man. He didn’t look too young nor too old. His jet black hair was a messed and his bang ate half of his right face. His dark orb was unfocused. Two ears perked up from his head, his tail laid immobile on the bed. His body was nicely built with just perfect amount of muscles. Oh, yeah, the vampire could see that, he was bare on the bed, panting hard, drenched in sweat. If only he had drink blood, all of the blood would accumulate in his face right now.

The man jerked up, finally realizing his existence. Quickly he hid his face with his palm, trying to jump out the room.

Yet he failed miserably. He tripped and fell face down onto the floor. Ungraciously.

Alucard couldn’t even hold on a laugh after seeing the panic scene rolled in front of him.

“Wh-… what??” he growled in annoyance. The man stood up, rub his redden face credited to the failed attempt then sat back to the bed, while waiting for the vampire to stop his laugh.

“That… was a good laugh.” The vampire wiped a tear on his eyes. That was really refreshing.  
“Shut up!” he growled again.  
“Oh well, I suppose.. You are the wolf.”  
“I am were wolf, yeah…. Uhhh..”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Uh… nowhere..”  
“attempted run?”  
“… it’s on my instinct.”  
“Not trying to kill you.”  
“Yeah.. before you know I am a werewolf.”  
“Indeed. Why showing me?”  
He didn’t say anything, except pointing to the moon. The vampire rolled his eyes.  
“… are you-.. going to? Now.. that you know?” The werewolf asked more.  
“Maybe. I don’t trust new comer. But…”  
“….?”  
“You’ll be dead even if I don’t kill you.”  
“I know… the poison.. right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’ll be that. So, it seemed, you know when will I last?”  
“Five days.”  
“Great!... I’ll be gone on the forth. Not going to trouble you…”  
“Who said you can stay?” He tested.  
“… ouch… well if that.. what it is. I’ll be-“  
“I didn’t say you have to leave.”  
“You are confusing.”  
“… I am too.”  
“So… what should I do now?”  
“I don’t know. What do you want?”  
“… I enjoy your company, so if it will be my last days then… mind if I stay here until the… ukh… Damm… KKh!!!” He didn’t finish his word when a rough bloody cough interrupting his sentences. “Uh.. sorry. Where was I…?”  
“You can stay even until the last.” Alucard answered him. Stepping into the room, wanting to give him some water to sooth his throat, but he froze. A bowl. It wasn’t proper.

However, the man’s darker hand took the bowl and down the water from it, nonchalantly.

“Be more civilize, can’t you?”  
“I am a beast, remember?” He smirked and put the bowl back. Then the werewolf laid back on the bed. Yeap, still naked. Alucard sighed and pulled a blanket from the dresser then threw it to him.

“Can’t stand my hot body?” He teased.  
“Don’t want you to get cold, dumbass. I’ll take some clothes.” The vampire grumbled, leaving the room.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“I only have this.” He said bringing some clothes for his guest. A black T-shirt and a pair of black pants.  
“… Not going to argue. Thank you. By the way… what should I call you? Master?” He said while putting on the clothes. It wasn’t a perfect fit, the wolf’s chest was wider than him, he was well built not like his lanky body after all.  
“… what master?”  
“As I am still a beast, you look like a master who take care of me.” He grinned, showing him the fangs. Alucard frowned, he didn’t like where will the conversation be going.  
“You’re saying?”  
“Perhaps it will only be a very short time, but…” he stopped, coughing in between, “I don’t mind having you as my owner.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. I just… feel you.”  
“Feel me?”  
He pointed to the vampire chest. “Don’t you feel… hollow?”  
“… I don’t.”  
The werewolf laughed, while coughing. “You… don’t have to-… hide secret from.. a dying man..” he showed his fingers, “five days., yeah?”  
Alucard sighed. Yeah, he knew the wolf was going to die. The thing was the wolf didn’t know he had the remedy. Would he let him go? Would he risk his life, moreover.. his heart? He didn’t know. His determination had been shattered a while ago. It had been a roller coaster of emotion in him. First, he wanted to make him leave, then he decided to heal him, now that he was actually a werewolf, he didn’t know what to do with him.

“Yeah, yeah.. you right.” He answered in the end. He did feel hollow. And it was getting worse after that distressing day, he didn’t know what to do anymore. His darkness was consuming his mind, he didn’t have any hope left. Didn’t have any, until this thing came around.  
“So?” came the voice. He blinked, pulled back into reality.  
“….Al-…No… Tepes.”  
“Al.. no Tepes?”  
“Call me Tepes.”  
“Not master then?” he grinned.  
“No. Tepes is enough.”

Yeah, for now Tepes sure was enough. He had to protect his sanity before it really broke into pieces.

“Well then, Mr. Tepes… what would you like to call me?”  
“Drop the Mister, dimwit.” He retorted, getting another laugh. His laugh was so carefree, like he had no burden at all. “You.. had no name?”

At first the wolf seemed to be in a deep thought, though he answered him no less.

“I was once called Archie. I despise that name though. As you are my owner, give me name as you see fit.” He explained, scooting closer to the blond and encircled himself onto the blond’s neck, making him jolted in utter shock. What the hell this damn dog doing??

“Wh-.. what are you doing?!” He wriggled himself to free himself from the hug. Yet the wolf didn’t let go. He snuggled closer to the blond to savor his body heat.

“You smell nice and familiar… and you’re cold. It’s nice.” He mumbled, with his eyes closed. That left the blond dumfounded. What the hell was wrong with his wolf?

“R-… release me!!” Alucard was pulling the man, yet he was still stick like a pain in the ass.  
“Ni-.. NIGHT! Get off me!” he yelled. That jolted the wolf. The man quickly locked their gaze together.  
“…what.. did you call me..?”  
“Uh.. Night. You resemble the night, don’t you think?”  
“So.. I am Night?”  
“You don’t like that?”  
“No… No no no no no… I love that! Night…. That’s perfect.” He jumped onto the vampire, toppling the vampire in the process and was going to lick him in the face if he didn’t suddenly clench his chest.

“Hey, Night?” Alucard was trying to call him when he felt his body weight was onto him. But he didn’t answer. The vampire could see a palpable tremble on him, “Night?” He called again, but now he shook the man. He got a low growl.

He flipped them over so Night would be under him. Just as he expected. The werewolf was cringing in pain, sweat was all over him, while he started spasming.

[This is bad…] He thought to himself. Giving him the antidote would heal him.

However, Alucard hadn’t trust this wolf completely, yet he didn’t want to lose him now. He was a fine companion after all. He was in between a crossing and he really didn’t know what to do.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO To Be Continued HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea how to post a picture here. I already tried everything yet the picture just shown like a cracked file. LoL! So I just post the link if you want to know how I pictured Night. https://hokkyokunoookami.tumblr.com/post/616377469021372416/night  
> Enjoy the new chapter~  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the idea of the story itself.  
> Warning : Yaoi! BxB! Alucard/Adrian Tepes X OC! OOC-ness at it best.   
> -From Netflix TV Show, after season 3 episode 10

**Life Choices : Part III**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

_He was in between a crossing and he really didn’t know what to do._

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

_“Hey there… You okay?” the woman asked. He looked up to see a human, a woman. She was smiling so brightly he growled in annoyance. A smiling woman was never be a good sign. He retreated backward, trying to hide himself._

_“Aw.. are you afraid? I just want to check on your wound.” She moved her arm, beckoning him to come closer to her. He growled, a very deep one._

_“C’mon good boy… I’m not going to hurt you. Let me check for a while then I won’t bother you anymore. He blinked several times, opting whether to trust her or not. She might be smiling but you would never know what the human was plotting._

_But then again, she smelled kind of… different. She smelled human but there was other strong smell of… night creature lingering not only around her, but also in her. What was she?_

_“Come now..” she called him again. After thinking for the fifth time, he crawled painfully slow from his hideout while growling dangerously._

_“Ahh.. such a sweet dog. Look at you beautiful boy.. You resemble the night, don’t you think?” She giggled and reached for his head, slowly. He was eying her movement all the time, still in alert yet didn’t back down from her hand._

_Then he got a soft pat on his head._

_“Your fur is so soooftt… If you have nobody, you can come anytime to my house if you want to. For now, let’s treat your wound.” She said while smiling purely._

_He didn’t know her, yet he got her warmth. She was a strange human with a blond hair and a sweet smile._

His eyes fluttered open, after sometimes battling the pain.

[Another dream….] He thought. His gaze was still bleary. But his somber voice was what awaken him completely.

“Better?”

“.. Sorry… I keep troubling you, don’t I?” he murmured weakly. He was tucked nicely under the blanket on the clean bed. How many times he lost his consciousness already? This was going worse and worst.

“… don’t mention it. I chose to treat you after all.” Alucard replied dryly. Night felt so tired. His still half-opened eyelid was threatening to close again, but he didn’t like sleep at all. Not when a strangely calming blond was beside him. He took a deep breath, savoring his smell.

“Won’t you… stroke me- again?”  
“What are you saying, idiot?”  
“I’m still a wolf you stroke yesterday… Though.. I might have no power left to shift into-.. one..” Alucard frowned, unsure. If only, if only Night knew what battle he was facing in himself.

“I like.. you-”  
“Yeah.. you said that yesterday.” The vampire grumbled but he gave what the wolf wanted. Strokes on his head, scratches around his ears, and caress on his burning cheek. He got a light chuckle.

“You…re the best.” He said snuggled deeper into his cold hand. And Alucard couldn’t miss his flourishing blush.  
“Shut up… preserve your power.”

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

In the end, he chose not to give him the antidote. Trust wasn’t something he could easily give to stranger now. It was better to mourn for a while compared for a life time. He might mourn for Night, but Night would be forgotten someday. He was a total stranger until he decided to collapse in his domain after all.

But he couldn’t let the wolf burnt by the pain, so he quickly reached for the pain killer and gave it to him. It needed another five or even more minutes to stabilize him, the he worked on the wound, adding another mixture to suppress the injury. He opted to mix a little amount ‘angel’s tear’ as it was one of the main ingredients of the antidote. As much as he didn’t want to trust him, a part of him was already fallen for the wolf’s easy-going trait.

He was feeling guilty, yet he couldn’t erase the pain of being betrayed that day. He was torn from uncertainty. He wanted to heal him, but he didn’t want to be betray, again. If only his mother was here with him, she could tell him what to do with this hesitation.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Night was growing weaker by day as Alucard predicted. The full moon had over yet he didn’t shift back to his wolf form. He did say it though, he had no power left in him. Here he was struggling to keep on living while the vampire was actually have the antidote but decided not to cure him.

However, he didn’t leave him alone. He always by his side, without sleep. Time to time he went out to refill the water or prepare food for the dying werewolf.

He was sitting on the sofa near the wolf’s bed. He deliberately moved the sofa yesterday to keep him company.

[Why am I doing this? Am I going to let him die? Or do I want to save him?] He was thinking while his golden orbs went straight to Night’s sleeping form. [If I don’t give him the antidote fast, he might really die. If I’m going to let him die, why am I doing these?]

He tucked the vial in his pocket chest. [Can I trust him? Will I be betrayed again?] He sighed in fatigue, unable to make his decision. He stood up and moved to the bed, stroking Night’s tanned cheek. He was a good-looking and virile. He had a nice skin color and his blush yesterday was kind of… charming. However, compared to yesterday his skin was paler, palpable dark circles under his eyes. He wouldn’t able to hold until the fifth day.

[Should I gamble this?]

[Will I mourn about him forever if I let him go?]

Night’s was warm, it made him unintentionally caressing his cheek.

[If he was gone… forever?] He looked at Night and nothing at the same time. He didn’t even realize those mismatched orbs were eyeing him tenderly, while savoring the attention he got from the movement of the cold thumb.

Until a tear rolled from his golden eyes and he felt a warmth breath on his hand.

Alucard jolted in utter shock, he felt his heart drop into the abyss.

“Why are you crying?” He asked softly. His voice was so harsh, he barely understood what he was saying. Retreating his hand from that burning yet weak hand, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Nothing.”

“Hey… dying here.. remember?” He chuckled, “No secret…”

Why was this man so calm facing his own death? He didn’t understand. Was it because he had nothing in his live? Was it because he didn’t want to continue living? He didn’t understand, but he wanted to.

“… why.. are you so calm facing your death?”

Night blinked twice, then he frowned.  
“Maybe… because you are-.. beside me?”  
“I am nobody. You are a stranger.”  
“….. I know. I find that you made me comfortable around you. Maybe It’s… your scent, I don’t know.. I had no.., idea.”  
“…. Will you despise me if you know I can save you yet I don’t?”   
He chuckled, a light one.  
“Depends on your reason. Maybe?”  
“I don’t trust you. You are a total stranger for me.”  
“Acceptable….”  
“Then what about, you are my enemy?”  
“Still…” another coughed, “acceptable.”  
“What is not acceptable then?”

“I am a monster?”   
“I too am a monster.”  
“Perhaps… but not… for yourself.  
“NO! I am… I can heal you, yet.. yet I let you suffer the pain. I AM A MONSTER.” Alucard was nearly wailing. That surprised even the wolf. He didn’t completely understand what he was talking about and he burst out so suddenly. With all power left in him, Night pushed his dying body to sit up and pulled the blond into his embrace. It was warm, too warm for the vampire for he burnt by his own guilt towards him.  
“Tepes, Life is full of choice…” Night started then stopped to catch his breath, “choose the one you think best. Not because of somebody else… not because of other’s judgement. But because your heart said so….” Night tighten his hug on him, not really wanting to let go. He was perfect fit in his arms, yet he felt so far away.  
“…. Can I trust you?”  
“I don’t know. But I trust you. I’ll let you decide my life.”  
“Wh-.. what do you mean?”  
“Will you save me? Will you let me go? I’ll let you decide. You are my master. I loyal to a master I chose to.” Night said then he kissed the blond’s temple.

Another coughing fit attacking the wolf again. In each coughed, he spit dark blood. His breathing was so rag, even human hearing could hear he was chocking in between each breath. He was dying… and it was only the sixth day. He supposed to hold on until the eighth.

Alucard was watching him with such sorrowful gaze. Night, feeling he was being watch with such emotion, had no heart to ignore him.  
“It’s okay… I’ll try my best to last..” He stuttered, wiping blood from his mouth. Alucard gritted his teeth. He might regret this, but he might not too. He would gamble on him. If it was another failure, let his sanity be shattered, he didn’t care. He might worth the gamble.

“Drink.” He commanded, handing Night a glass of water. The wolf obeyed, he tried to down the glass yet, another harsh cough made him puke. He didn’t have any choice, did he.

The dhampir pushed him and pinned him on the bed. Night was gapping in awe seeing the pretty blond was towering over him. If this what hallucination before death works like, he didn’t mind at all. Oh.. he put something in his mouth, then their lips crashed. He could taste something very bitter pushed into his mouth, followed by a cold wet tongue. The alienated thing downed his throat a little prickly, yet with the help of his tongue, he managed to gulp it down. They stayed like that for a good one minute, before Night deliberately broke apart because of another cough. He downed a glass of water that had been served in front of him.  
“Now sleep. You should be feeling better after you take that bitter thing another three times.”  
“What is that?”  
“Maybe your antidote.”  
“Maybe?”  
“We don’t know will it work or not. Don’t hope too much.”  
“I’ll even drink any poison if that mean I can last for even one more hour.”  
“You’re crazy.”  
“You made me.”  
“I didn’t make you anything.”  
But he was grinning before another cough assaulting him.  
“Rest now.”  
“Will you be around?”  
“I’ll be in my room.”  
“Why not here? Stay with me.”  
“Why should I?”

“If.. the antidote doesn’t work, I want you to be the last one I see.”  
“…. You are so troublesome.” Alucard hefted, pretending to be annoyed, but he sat back on the sofa.  
“So you stay?”  
“Until you sleep.”  
Night didn’t reply him with any words, instead he spread the blanket and patted the bed.

“What?” Alucard asked while frowning.  
“I’ll sleep better with you around.”  
“No.” he replied abruptly, getting a sulk from the wolf.  
“Pleeeeaaassseee…”  
“No…”  
“C’mon… I just need some comforter.” He said in between short cough.  
“You sleep well even without me.”  
Night sighed. He looked up a bit then his eyes glowed brighter.

“Well then…” he said, crawling slowly on the bed, moving nearer to the vampire.  
“..What?”

Night didn’t respond him. He got off the bed then sat on him. Yes, he sat on Alucard who was now looking at him, flabbergasted. Not even minding his new master confusion, Night snuggled nonchalantly into his neck. His tail was wiggling around Alucard’s legs, while his furry ears tickle the blond’s jaw. He was so warm and Alucard couldn’t deny he was enjoying his act. What a rotten spoiled wolf he got here.

“What are you doing?!” Alucard asked after he managed to control himself. He felt his heart nearly jumped out his chest by the sudden action.  
“If you won’t come to me, I’ll go to you.”  
“Why are you so…..”  
“I told you before right? I like your presence.”  
“I don’t… I-.. Don’t…”  
“Shushh.. Your body had been answering me, well. So, will we sleep on the bed or sofa? I don’t mind as long as you are beside me.” He whispered softly near his ear, before positioning his head on Alucard’s shoulder. “I love.. your scent… is so calming…” he murmured drowsily.

Alucard face palmed himself. Having him on his lap the whole day surely would make his legs cram and he wouldn’t want that. So, bed would be a better option.

However…,

Was it a good idea to sleep together with him?  
Was it safe?

As much as he still wanted to decline his request, Night was already snoring softly near his ear.

[Dammit! Could I ever win over him??] He thought.

Yet he was smiling. He might never win over his selfishness, but it was not so bad. He slipped his right arm on the wolf neck while the other one was below his knee. Then he moved themselves onto the bed, carefully so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping form.

He caressed his dark hair and was wanting to give him a kiss on his temple when suddenly he froze on his own action.

[Why… do I want to do that?]  
“… Tepes…”  
“-.. Ye- yeah?”  
“Where.. are you going?” he slurred, still half asleep.  
“…. Good Lord.. why do you wake up?”  
“I… don’t know.” He yawned, a big one. “Why don’t you want to sleep here?”  
“Why would I want to sleep with you?”  
“I don’t know… but we are the only one who live here. What’s the point sleeping separately?”

Alucard rolled his eyes. He got a point but missed the whole thing.  
“Because I am the master of this palace and you are my guest.”  
“Naah.. that’s wrong.”  
“Since-“  
“You are the master of this palace and me.” He grinned. “I am yours already.” Night added.

If only Trevor and Sypha saw the look on Alucard’s face right now, their jaw would be hanging from the second floor.   
“You are…. Absurd.” The dhampir jerked his face away, but the wolf didn’t miss it. He couldn’t miss his cute blushing face.  
“I’m not. You are. C’mon.. I am tired.”  
“You slept the whole day!”  
“Not fully rested…” he whined. Alucard sighed, but he smiled. This one strange werewolf did know how to slip into his heart.  
“That’s why I told you to sleep.”  
“And I keep telling you I will as long as you are around.”  
“I also need my sleep.”  
“The bed is too big for me alone.” He smirked, seeing Alucard was face palming himself again.  
“Fine! You win. Damn dog!”  
Night was so proud of himself for winning over the never-ending banter.  
“Only for today though.”  
“Suit yourself.” Night answered lightly, but he knew tomorrow they will be together again. He would make it real. The wolf quickly pulled the blond by his wrist and tangled himself onto him the second he fell to the bed.  
“Heey!!”  
“Not going to let you go again.”  
“But let me… goodness, Night!”  
The wolf froze with mouth gapped.  
“What now?” The dhampir asked, though he felt kind of worry.  
“Call me again…”  
“Hu-huh??”  
“Call my name again?”  
“Why?”  
“Just call me.”  
“…? Night?”  
“That’s… feel nice.” He smiled and snuggled onto his chest.

He didn’t even understand himself, but something about this vampire could made him calm, made his heart race, made him feel like jelly, made him worry. The vampire made him feel myriads of new feelings, he never thought he was able to feel. It was strange at first but it was quickly turned into something he wanted to. Night could feel his sadness, he knew that loneliness he’d been fighting for. He knew it too well. He just couldn’t let him be pulled by despair. Called it egoist, but he saw himself in the blond. And he couldn’t let him alone.  
“You’re warm…”  
“And you’re cold.”  
“I did tell you that.”  
“And I told you I like that.”  
“… You did… you did.”  
“Can we sleep now?”  
“Yeah. You need that.” Alucard replied, giving up trying to release himself from him. He was strong, he could easily release himself, he knew. Maybe… Maybe part of him didn’t want to be separate.  
“Promised me something.” Night mumbled.  
“What now?”  
“Stay with me. Always.”  
“…. Will you?”  
“As long as you allow me too.”  
“…. Promised me something?” Alucard was unsure, but he threw the question in the end.  
“Anything.”  
“Don’t betray me…”  
“I would never.”  
“How can I trust that?”  
“With my life. Bind me, cursed me, do anything you see fit to make you trust me. I’ll be by your side. But please…-” Night stopped, he snuggled deeper into him.  
“Yes?” The dhampir replied, telling him to continue.  
“Please… do- don’t throw me away…” the wolf continued. His voice trembled. Alucard couldn’t miss that faltering tone of his. It reached his heart. The dhampir didn’t even know why he did that, but he hugged him, tightly.  
“I promised. I promised I won’t throw you away.”  
“… Thank you.”

That day, Night was able to sleep peacefully, without dream, without pain, without anything bothering him. Eventhough, with his eternal enemy by his side, Night was in a deep slumber.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Daaamn! That’s the most inedible thing I’ve ever eat.” Night let his tongue out after he managed to down the bitter herbs.  
“You have no rights to complain.” Alucard replied uninteresting.   
“Can’t I have the following?”  
“What following?”  
“Like yesterday? I like that.”

At first Alucard frowned, missing what he meant, until Night pulled him down and crashed their lips together, savoring his coldness. And the dhampir froze. He could feel his warm breath on himself, he could smell his unique scent lingering around himself and he couldn’t deny how he pleased he feel. He was wanting to answer the kiss he got when suddenly his memory swept him like a vision from that hideous night.

His golden eyes widen in utter terror, his breathing was getting short and rag. He could feel himself was trembling. He was alone, yet there were two of them. He was being bind and they were free to do anything to him, and they wanted his life. He was trying his best to break free from the bind, yet the silver bind seized his power away and he was unable to do anything. He tried to reason with them, yet his reasoning fell upon deaf ears. He couldn’t die yet, he didn’t want to die yet. So he did what he can do, calling his precious sword, to help him.. to kill them. Slit their throat, without thinking twice, because this was the world they were living in. To Kill before getting kill.

He quickly pushed the wolf away and gave him his back. He hugged himself, trembling in fear for that re-appearing memory. His breathing was uneven, his mind was clouded with terror. He was traumatized.

His action managed to make Night shock. He was so confused of what had happened.   
“… T-Tepes..?” He tried to call him, seeing the trembling body with his back.  
“Don’t! Don’t.. come near me.” Alucard usual calm tone replaced with a harsh snarl. Being an animal that he was, Night didn’t miss the terrified tone laced strongly in his words.  
“What happened? Did.. Did I hurt you?”  
“No… No- NO! No… it’s just… I-… just…” He just couldn’t explain himself. His trauma was so real he couldn’t even control himself.

The trembling figure made Night scooted closer, then he hugged him from behind, trying to share his warmth, trying to calm him down.  
“Calm down, Tepes.. it’s me.”

He knew that. Even so, he couldn’t remain calm as he should. The past was too much for him. The pain of betrayal was still so fresh it felt his heart shattered with the memory. The tremble didn’t stop, on the contrary it was getting stronger.   
“So-.. sorry…” he said before freeing himself from Night’s hug. Alucard jumped down the bed and quickly walked to the door, “I need… to be alo-.. ne..” then he disappeared before the door, leaving the wolf puzzled.

It did pain him to be rejected. A lot. However, his reaction wasn’t a lie. He was completely terrified by something Night didn’t know. He moved closer to the window, gaze down through it. His vision caught the two deformed figures outside the castle. Up until now he couldn’t believe that nice man could do such horrible thing. But then again, we were talking about something related to human after all. Something indeed happened before he came, something traumatic that made him that way. He wished to know. He needed to know. He yearned to know everything about that blond.

He left the room and follow the vampire’s scent. It was calming before, now… it was filled with terror and fear. He sighed. He felt for him. He understood to heal invisible wounds takes more time than those visible injury. He knew it. He experienced it himself, he might didn’t perfectly healed himself. That’s why he didn’t wish the other to experience the same.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He let the window opened. Cold wind blew quietly into the dark room. He could feel the cold wind, yet he didn’t care. He let the wind played his golden locks, caressing his pale cheek. He laid on the bed, curling himself into a ball, weeping for himself. He was terrified, not that he couldn’t fight back. Physically he was able to endure any wound, any pain. However, not his heart. It was different thing. The pain of being betray was what consuming him. It was too much. It was tormenting him.

As much he wanted to forget about the night, It just futile. The memories keep coming back and forth, into his mind, eating him alive. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Another five minutes, the unpleasant memory reliving in his mind again, making him jerked open his eyes in another panic attack.

[Why… why… please stop this. They are dead. They can’t hurt me anymore. They can’t kill me. They can’t touch me.] He chanted the words over and over again in his mind, trying to calm himself, yet failed miserably.

He bit his lower lip, hugging himself. The cold wind was making everything worse. The silence around him was suffocating, even though it was normal for him. It was normal until an exact wolf intruded his life, distorting those silence days. It was because of him… and it was only for a week. Newcomer didn’t bring good for him, or so what he thought. Yet he still longed for his companion. He liked the banter they did. And he liked his spoiled trait. Suddenly, having him around was brighten his gloomy days and as much as he wanted to deny it, he was craving for the wolf existence beside him.

As much as he denied it, the wolf answered his longing, and he knew exactly what to do. The beast could understand him, or did he read him like an open book? Was it so easy to read?

He was so deep in his own world, he jolted when he heard the door opened. The silence, the darkness, the moment was so similar to that faithful day. His stomach knot as he was dreading for that memory in his mind.

Then he heard the low growl.

*** HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO To Be Continued HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the idea of the story itself.  
> Warning : Yaoi! BxB! Alucard/Adrian Tepes X OC! OOC-ness at it best.   
> -From Netflix TV Show, after season 3 episode 10

**Life Choices : Part IV**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

_The silence, the darkness, the moment was so similar to that faithful day. His stomach knot as he was dreading for that memory in his mind._

_Then he heard the low growl._

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The door creaked open, then he heard the low growl. He jerked up from his spot to see the handsome werewolf at the door. His only visible dark orb, locked upon his golden one. He was leaning against the door side, eying him.   
“I said I want to be alone.”  
“I’ll let you be alone, if you aren’t like this.”  
“Like what?”  
“like breaking? I don’t know. What happened to you?”  
“.. That’s… Nothing.. don’t worry about me.”  
“How can I not?” He hissed, making the blond gritted his teeth. Night moved towards the bed. Even they were still separated by a good distance, Alucard was already backing off towards the headboard.   
Night reached the edge of the bed, he jumped up agilely, yet he stood there, on the edge of the bottom of the bed. Seeing the terrified blond was also making him jittered. He knew the vampire was strong, even stronger than himself, yet he was cowering before him, afraid of something that didn’t even exist. “P.. please leave… I beg you..” he said, his voice even cracking in anxiety.  
“Why? What have I done? Do I scare you?”  
“No.. You’ve done nothing. It’s not your fault…. It has nothing to do with you.”  
“Tepes… You are my master, my owner. Your problem is mine. I can’t let you like this.”

Alucard hugged his knees, curling himself. If Night didn’t know better, he would miss his sob. He closed his eyes, feeling his pain.  
“Can I.. come closer?” He softly asked, didn’t want to startle the vampire. He didn’t get any response. “I’ll come closer.” He said in the end.

Deliberately he moved slowly on the bed, letting the bed sunk on his weight, to let the blond knew that he was approaching him.

All of the sudden, the dhampir leapt onto him, toppling him under. He was being pinned in between the bed. He felt cold hand was choking him, and his claws were dug into his skin, making him growled in pain. Alucard’s golden orbs turned red, he was hissing hostilely. His other hand readied in the air to launch another shot. He barely even noticed under him was the beast, not anybody else. His mind filled with horror and doubt. It was his defense mechanism.

However, Night didn’t fight back. As hard as it was to breath, the beast grinned and moved his hand slowly, reaching the blond’s face. He cupped the porcelain cheek. Emitting his own warmth on to his. Once he felt the wolf’s warmth, he was pulled back into reality. He saw the wolf was being chocked with his own hand. He was trying to kill him. Yet.. the wolf was giving him warmth that he longed for. A tear rolled from his reddening eyes.

“Why…?” The dhampir weaken his grip, “Why didn’t you fight back? Do you want to die?” Alucard calm voice was sounded raspy it seemed like a beast was talking to him.

As fast air filled his lungs, he was coughing after the attack.

“Didn’t I tell you before?”  
“What??”  
“My life is yours now. I don’t really care about this… life of mine. If my life can save you, I’ll be glad to give it to you.”  
“Why do you even care?! I am a stranger! You are a stranger!!”  
“It was. You are my master now.”  
“Why are you.. so… frustrating? Why you’re so stubborn to safe me? What did I do?! WHY DO YOU CARE??!”  
Knowing a simple answer couldn’t cool his rage, Night pulled him down in a tight hug. Alucard’s head was on his chest. Then he felt that kiss on the top of his head.  
“I see myself in you. I can’t leave you alone. You’ll be like me.”  
“What do you mean?” His red eyes turned back into the usual golden orbs. His rage was dying slowly.   
“… It was so lonely. It had been hundreds of years of wandering in this bleak world. I.. don’t really know what to do. What to hope. At least… until I find you.”  
“Why… you were so desperate of staying alive then?”  
“I was searching for a reason to die. I do want to die, but not some random death.” He chuckled, “That was until I met you.”  
Alucard could feel Night’s steady heart beats. He was saying the truth.   
“I see myself in you. You’re not a human yourself. I have a hunch something happened to you was done by human. I didn’t want you to be a zombie like me.”  
“You are a werewolf, aren’t you?” Alucard frowned, quickly got up, towering him. Night gave out a light giggle.  
“Race wise, I am a werewolf. But to live yet not truly living, doesn’t that make me a zombie?”  
“What kind of stupid idea you have that.” Alucard chuckled.  
“It’s not stupid when I can make you laugh about that.” He let out another bright grinned, making the blond blush having such scene in front of him. “Keep your blush. I like that.” He added. Alucard quickly hid his face with the palm of his hand.  
“Shut up! Now you have to clean the blood stain.” Alucard grumble and sat down, followed by the werewolf.  
“Uhh.. yeah.. that… Let me see what I can do about that.” He sweat-dropped while faking a laugh. Urrhh… Blood stain on white sheet? Perfect wasn’t it?  
“… A simple sorry wouldn’t enough to cover this, would it?” The dhampir touched the skin near the wound.  
“Don’t mind this. It’s just a small wound.”  
“Is it still hurt?”  
“Would you mind lick it? I can’t reach it.”  
“Lick it? And suck you dry?”  
“Is that a punishment or a reward? Either way, coming from you it seems more like reward for me.” He teased, chuckling heartily, getting another blush arousing on the vampire pale features. And he was stunning like that.  
“You idiot! You do realize I am half vampire. Don’t you?”  
“Yeah… and don’t forget I am half wolf. We lick wound to make it heal faster.”  
“That’s what you mean?”  
“Any other? But, I don’t decline whatever I will be getting from you.”  
“Hmph. Seeing you embrace death like some reward, I can see that.”  
“Only if that’s you.” He gave out another light chuckle before leaned in kissing his jaw.  
He still jumped from the sudden intimacy yet, he didn’t freeze like before.  
“Stop doing that!” He retreated back with another blush.  
“I like seeing that blush on you.” Night smiled, “Well then, seeing you are calmer, it made me too. So, I’ll leave you alone then.” He continued and ready to jump out the bed before a cold hand stopped him.  
“… Won’t you… stay?”

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“What’s the change of heart?” The noirette asked playing with his golden locks.  
“With?”  
“Being accompany?”  
“I don’t have any fireplace. Considering you can be one, why don’t make you one.”  
“Now I am your heater, eh?” He chuckled. Alucard could feel the vibration from behind. Night was leaning against the headboard bed, the dhampir was leaning against his chest, being pampered, though he wouldn’t even admit it if you spat that on his face.

“By the way…” Alucard started. “How come you knew I have the antidote with me?”  
“I didn’t know that was the antidote actually. But I could smell different kind of herbs you brought me.”  
“Despite knowing I bring different kind of herbs that might be your cure, you didn’t try to take it from me? And you let me to decide it for you to live or die? What kind of logic is that?”  
“Well, I already decided that you are my master. So, that kind of logic?”  
“I can’t understand you.”  
“You don’t need to. You only need to know that I will always be here beside you.”  
“You are one hell of a beast, aren’t you?”  
“Doesn’t it suit you best?”  
Alucard giggled while caressing the arm around his chest.  
“Indeed you’re right.”

Night’s tail was wagging wantonly, getting attention from Alucard. Then he realized something.  
“Tepes…” he called. He got a hum. Night reached the blond’s hands and brought them closer to him.  
“What happened with this?” He asked, seeing the bangle like scars on both of his wrists.

Alucard tensed up, and Night could feel that.   
“It doesn’t have to be now, but I’ll appreciate if you tell me.. one day later.” Night added, giving the pale lithe hand a tender kiss before he let it go. He then leaned in and buried his head onto Alucard’s neck, inhaling his calm relieving scent.  
“You’re such a spoiled dog.” Alucard chuckled, and gave some pats, messing with his already messy hair.  
“You are spoiling me after all.. and I love that.”  
“You’re one strange wolf.”  
“I heard that a lot.” He giggled and put his chin on the dhampir shoulder.

“Yeah?”  
“Like… four times maybe?”  
“That doesn’t count, does it?”  
“You made me strange. And I don’t really care. I like you.”  
“Say.. how many masters you had before me?”  
“…. Two. I didn’t plan to get a new one, until I met you.”  
“Why is that?”  
“My past… also not as bright. But you know… I remembered a woman who had been so nice to me. She wasn’t my master though.”  
“Your lover?”  
“Do I smell jealousy?” He smirked, and quickly put a kiss on the blond left cheek, getting an annoyed grumble, yet another nice blush, “I don’t have one. Nor had one. I didn’t really think about it anyway.”  
“Continue…”  
“.. Recalling it, she was a traveler, I think. She was beautiful and she had the same stunning golden hair as yours. She smelled as calming as yours. Hmm…”  
“Did she… also smell like herb?”  
“…. She did. You knew her? Uh.. wait… If I think about that now. She kind of… no.. You resemble her quite… a lot….”  
“… Let me show you something.” Alucard sat up and pulled him by his wrist. That confused the wolf, but he didn’t protest. He followed his master like a good little pup he was.

They reached another room. His sharp smell caught leftover burnt from inside. And with that same smell, he caught the uneasiness rose up from the blond in front of him. He wiggled his hand off his grip, and interlaced their fingers together, giving him a strong grip to give him strength he might need. At first, Alucard confused, yet getting another’s strength he found his courage building up. He pulled the handle down and stepped inside the room, followed by the wolf.

The room was a messed. Most of the furniture broken or burnt, or both. He didn’t have to guess to know a fight had occurred in this very room before. And his master had been one of the fighters, he could guess. He wanted to know yet he didn’t want to push it. He looked around. It seemed the room was a child’s room before it met destruction. Half burnt plushies scattered on the floor, bookshelf was broken and burnt, on the ceiling was a simple drawing of night sky with stars which was still intact. Night could feel the air was full of love yet filled with hatred and regret. He didn’t understand why.  
“Was this her?” Alucard’s voice suddenly rang in the air, making him jump in surprise. Night moved closer to the blond and saw the direction he was standing. In front of them was a picture of a past. A beautiful woman in golden hair with a baby with the same hair color in her arm. On her left was a man with long black hair, he showed power and intellectual.   
“She… was. It was her. Is this you?” Night’s vision was locked onto the family picture. Something in him churned with a pleasant feeling, but at the same time sadness. Alucard moved closer to the picture and caressed the picture somberly.  
“It’s me.”  
“.. You’re her child?”  
“Her name is Lisa Tepes.”  
“….” Night didn’t say anything.  
“This is Dracula.”  
“… That’s explain.”  
“Hmm?”  
“That’s why your smell was so comforting.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You are a race mixed by night and day. I too am a night creature who don’t afraid daylight. We indeed are compatible. My only master.” He hugged him tightly from behind for a while then he let it go. “Do you need time?” he asked softly.  
“… I do.”

“I’ll be outside then.” He said then left the room, leaving the dhampir alone.

He set his gaze onto the old picture of what was once his family. With his lithe fingers, he touched his mother.  
“I found another companion. Is he the right one? Should I trust him?” he murmured softly, looking for answer from his deceased mother. His gaze still set onto the picture, full of memories, both happiness and sadness. He couldn’t erase the sadness, yet wasn’t sure how to find another happiness. Wind blew softly from the broken window.

_Follow your heart, son._

Alucard eyes widen before turning around to see nobody was there. The room was still dark. It was still burnt and messed. He found nothing except, himself in the stillness. He looked around and his vision was set back to the picture of his family.

“Is that… the answer?” he whispered. This time he was smiling.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He opened the door and the wolf was already in front of him.   
“I’m hungry.” He said, answered by a light chuckle.  
“I am too. This time, help me gather the food.”  
“I’ll follow you anywhere.”  
“We don’t need a leash then.” he teased, answered by another laugh.

“Indeed.” Night added, “Say.. your mother had a nice kind voice?”  
“She had. Why?”

“… Maybe she was the one who guided me here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The day I ran away from the vampire armies, I was being guide by a voice and it leaded me here. Then I-… you found me. Perhaps, it was her voice after all.”

Alucard blinked twice in awe. Was this the answer that he needed? It might be. It might be not. In the end, he could only rely on himself, to follow his own heart.  
“Night..”  
“Yea?”  
“You said.. you will obey me. Will it be the rest of your life?”  
“It will. I will always be your loyal pet.”  
“Don’t be my pet. Be my partner. That what I ask you to.”  
“… I’ll be whatever you want me to.”  
“And one more thing.”  
“Ask me anything.”  
“Call me Adrian.”  
“My master gave me Night as my name. You can call me Night then, Adrian.”  
“Silly dog!”

*** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnO FIN HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no plan to make this long yet still…. What had been done, was done. Hahaha~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Till we meet again in another story~
> 
> Jyaa ^o^/
> 
> HnO


End file.
